jaisorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: La Réunion
| returnees = TBA | video = | DVDCover = | previousseason = Survivor: Chaos Lair | nextseason = Survivor: Polynesia | dvd = |season = 10|fontcolor = black}} Survivor: La Réunion, also known as Survivor: La Réunion — One More Shot, is the tenth season of JaisORGS. It began on October 5th, 2019, and lasted until November 9th, 2019. The reunion and subsequent finale was revealed on the next day. In a change to previous seasons, JaisORGS fans were given the chance to vote in deserving fan-favorite players to return for another shot to win the game. The season saw a surge of strategical upsets in the pre-merge, which prompted big-power players to be eliminated early on. This season was won by Joseph in a 6-2-0 jury vote over Seamus and Corho, respectively. Production This season of JaisORGS consisted of 19 returning castaways from nine previous seasons. These returnees varied from two-time to four-time players who wanted revenge or redemption from their previous game(s). 18 players were separated into three tribes of 6, with the extra 19th player being exiled to Exile Island. The game lasted 36 days. Due to the longevity of the game, if a player was unable to achieve a steady activeness in the season, they would be evacuated from the game. Likewise, if a player cheated, or otherwise obscured the integrity of the game, they would be removed. If such an event occurred, the day's Tribal Council elimination would not take place. Crew Twists * Returning Players: Nineteen former contestants, all of whom never won the game, and whom were determined by a fan-vote, returned for another chance. * Returning Tribes: Poorly performing tribes from previous JaisORGS seasons were the source of this season's tribes. ** was based off the tribe from Survivor: Philippines. ** was based off the tribe from Survivor: Mamanuca Islands. ** was based off the tribe from Survivor: Galapagos Islands. ** was based off the tribe from Survivor: Hawaiian Islands. ** was based off the tribe from Survivor: Easter Island. * Treasure Map: At the start of the merge, players were able to search a treasure map for various advantages, disadvantages, and mixed items that could aid or hurt them depending on their use. A big chunk of the items found on this map are returning items from JaisORGS ''past. ** '''Gwen's Cursed Vote' from Survivor: Chaos Lair made an appearance, but was not found. ** The Mute Disadvantage '''from Survivor: Chaos Lair made an appearance, but was not found. ** Waffle's '''Legacy Advantage from Survivor: Bora Bora made an appearance and was used by Aaron at the Final 11 Tribal Council. ** Limited Parchments: The player who found this item was given the chance to give up their votes and 'store' them for future use. Once a player gives up a vote, they must continue giving up their vote at any subsequent Tribal Council to continue 'storing' votes. Once they choose to play their 'stored' votes, they must play them all at once in the same sitting. ** Score Swap: The player that found this advantage was able to swap scores with any player of their choosing. Note: this was only able to be used on score-based challenges (not live challenges). ** Squashed Produce: This advantage was based off Survivor: Take 4.5. It allowed the holder to take an advantage in any challenge of their choosing. ** Oracle of Knowledge '''from Survivor: Chaos Lair returned this season. The player who found this advantage would be able to ask any question that could be answered, by production, with a "yes" or "no". The answer would remain hidden to the advantage holder, but the question that was asked was revealed to the rest of the players in the game. ** '''Tie-Vote Breaker: The player who finds this advantage would be able to break any deadlocked/tied vote. * Mutiny: During the beginning of Cycle 5, contestants were offered the ability to change their tribe affiliation. * Tribe Swap: At the beginning of Cycle 7, players were swapped from three tribes to two tribes. * Hidden Immunity Idol: 'Hidden immunity idols were hidden in the season for players to find. If any player found one, they could play it at any subsequent tribal council to grant safety to themselves or a person of their choosing. A twist with this season's idols were that they were returning idols from previous ''JaisORGS seasons. ** '''Ren's Idol from Survivor: Yakushima was featured. ** Duke's Idol from Survivor: Easter Island was featured. ** Digi's Idol from Survivor: Hawaiian Islands was featured. * '''Exile Island: '''Throughout the game, players were exiled from the game and were placed on Exile Island. Castaways Season Summary TBA Episode Guide